


Pitfalls

by AlpacaSoon



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes Drabbles [10]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alright let's get into this, And hot, Gen, Grima is tired, Morgan is a Sweetheart, Pitfalls, Traps, and angry, if you get what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: “Oh, it’s you on patrol duty today? Uh, in that case… Well, I overheard that somebody may have… Dug a pitfall on the patrol route. So, um… Be careful out there, OK?”





	Pitfalls

“Hnnn, what a nice day!” Kiran stretched their arms as they walked along the patrol route. “Don’t you agree, Grima?”

“It is far too bright.” Grima snapped, drawing his hood further over his head. “I don’t see why I have to do this patrol with you.”

“Geez, you’re more peevish than usual today. Well, if you hadn’t skipped out on patrols before, you would know that this patrol route doesn’t have shade because there aren't a lot of trees here. They can hide assassins, and we don’t want those hanging around.” 

“They may be unhelpful to you, but they will only make life easier for me. Perhaps they will slay those Falchion users…”

At Grima’s words, Kiran stopped walking, frowned, and placed their hands on their hips. “Now look here…” They stopped talking as they noticed a leaf on the ground. It was very small, and just innocently sitting there. It _should’ve_ been inconspicuous… Except there were no trees around.

_“Oh, it’s you on patrol duty today? Uh, in that case… Well, I overheard that somebody may have… Dug a pitfall on the patrol route. So, um… Be careful out there, OK?”_

“Grima, _wait!”_

“AUGH!” With a great rumble, the ground opened up under Grima, and the fell dragon was sent tumbling into a 10 foot hole. Mouth agape, Kiran rushed to the side of the hole, questions and worries swirling in their mind like _“Is he okay!? Do I have to re-summon him_ again _!? Great Naga, I only summoned Morgan yesterday, when did she find the time to dig a pitfall!?”_

“Aw yeah, I got someone!” Kiran looked up from the strugglingGrima to see a certain teenager winging her way across the sky. 

“Morgan, sweetie, aren’t you supposed to be training?”

“Is that my dad!?” Before Kiran could stop her, she landed her pegasus and peered over the side of the hole at the dark robe at the bottom. 

_“INSOLENT CHILD!”_

Morgan immediately flinched back, face falling. “Guess not…”

 _“How dare you make a fool of me! I will burn the skin from your bones!”_  

“Hey, at least he didn’t threaten to rip you limb from limb.” Kiran joked, trying to lighten the fear starting to radiate from Morgan. “Don’t worry, he’s just weirdly peevish today. Calm down, man!” They called down into the hole, followed by a disgruntled murmur from Grima. “Anyways, could you maybe get some rope? We should probably-“

At that moment, Kiran made a mistake.

As they stood up, their foot slipped on a piece of dirt. 

 _I have been make a lot of mistakes lately,_ Kiran thought briefly, before they were sent tumbling headfirst into the pitfall with a scream. 

They crashed into something, and for a few minutes, their perspective was filled with nothing but dust and cloth. Finally, when they world stopped spinning, they blinked and focused on what they were pressed again. 

A soft cloak… White hair at the edge of their vision… The rise and fall of breathing… _Oh._  

A blush rose to their face. They were pressed up against Grima’s… Very… _Firm_ … Chest.

“Agh!” They immediately pulled themself up and backed away, face aflame. “I-I-I’m so-sorry!” 

Grima just snarled, sitting up and raking a hand through his hair. “I _just_ got my coat washed too…”

“Pl-Please don’t kill me! Y-You don’t have any injuries, right? I’ll chest- _check_ -them out! Oh my gods, please don’t kill me!”

“Are you two okay?” Oblivious to Kiran’s internal suffering, Morgan called down into the hole. “I have some rope right here, if you want it!”

“Of course we do!”

“Really? Seems like you were having some fun down there.” Or maybe she wasn’t oblivious to it.

“Don’t sass me, young lady! Toss it down here!" 

“Fine, fine…”

**Author's Note:**

> My sweet baby Morgan came home.
> 
> So I have this headcanon that Kiran speaks to Morgan like a parent because if they played Awakening, then Morgan is technically their child... Kinda? I don't know. All I know is that I would probably do that, even though I'm probably on a few years older than Morgan... Hm.
> 
> Anyways, did you all enjoy this chapter? Ever since I learned that Morgan still digs pitfalls, even in the FEH universe, this idea popped into my head and I immediately went "Yes. This will happen. It's going to be humorous and great and only put Kiran higher on Grima's to-murder list, but it's going to be okay because I want Morgan to be happy and have fun."
> 
> BTW, normal Robin is Morgan's real father, which irks Grima a bit because she sometimes mistakes him for Robin. I'm thinking about writing a fic on it, so that's going along.
> 
> Anyways, I might add more of my thoughts on this later on, but the tired call of studying to reaching me now... Time to get back to work.
> 
> As always, don't be afraid to leave kudos/comments!
> 
> Chins up, buttercups!


End file.
